


Welcome To Wonderland

by ItsTheKayKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheKayKay/pseuds/ItsTheKayKay
Summary: Winter Grey was as ordinary as you could be, she lived in a small townhouse with her relatives, the Sonnet's, who were not as sunshine and rainbows as their name suggested. Having lived in a house with no love for as long as she could remember, she couldn't believe it when Hogwarts sent her an acceptance letter. Her muggle family was almost as shocked as her, and, after they refused to let her attend the school, she took matters into her own hands for the first time in her life.Wanting to complete her seven years in Hogwarts, she kept to herself - her quiet demeanour allowing her to observe the school's very own Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy, in all his glory. Perhaps she had just been observing him for too long but, it seemed there was more to the stone-cold Slytherin that she first assumed.  It was probably her imagination, but she had started to believe that maybe, just maybe they were more alike than she had originally figured.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy x original character - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. I’m a what?

She heard the footsteps approaching and jumped out of bed, making it hastily she stood on high alert. Her crooked, wooden door creaked as it opened and someone's head peeked through the gap, it was a woman, she instantly stood up straight and bowed once, "morning, ma'am"

The woman clucked her tongue, "figures I have to do all the workaround here, why are you not making us breakfast?" Her face was rounded with fat, her big witches' nose and small beady hazel eyes did nothing for her pig-like appearance. Her almost completely white hair was slicked back into a low ponytail, short body as round as her face, thin eyebrows furrowed into two bent lines. 

The teen frowned, "sorry, ma'am, I'll get on it right away." The lady sighed, "you better, and no meals for you today – you've clearly been taking advantage of my kindness towards you." The girl bowed her head again, "yes ma'am, I'm sorry." The girl moved as she reached the door, the madam had already began her descent down their stairs when she suddenly stopped, sniffing the air, "god what is that awful smell-" she turned to look at the girl and shrieked, "Winter! You smell disgusting, I will not allow you to do anything until you shower. For heaven's sake, my poor house reeks now."

Winter nodded her head, mumbling a quick sorry as she rushed to her bathroom, closing and locking the door as soon as she stepped through. She exhaled, leaning against the locked door as she collected her emotions, she took in a deep breath and mumbled something to herself. "Right, Win, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" She undressed and bit her lip looking down at her body, there were some bruising on her from the punishments she received often. She didn't really have too many scars on her considering all the shit she's been through, there were only two – one on her shoulder; right above her left breast, and the other was on her right hand. 

The shoulder scar hadn't healed nicely, its jagged lines looked rough and were red against the taut skin. If Winter were able to take a close look at it, she would have seen the shape it took, but she couldn't bear looking at her scar in the mirror so she would never know. 

Its wonky lines weave their way through her skin, creating a thin line down her shoulder until it almost reaches her breast. At the very top of the line, there's another line going across it, almost making it look like its axe-shaped. 

She raised her hand, looking at the burned scar she would have for life. She knew exactly what shape that one was, her family had branded her forever. It looked like a circle with wavy lines around it to make a sun, they made sure she would always have a piece of them – the Sonnen family crest had been burned into her skin. 

Winter walked to the ageing sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror, observing the mess she had become. Her long, blonde hair looked so light it was almost silver, the natural waves matted from the lack of brushing, she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her lips were pale and filled with cracks from dehydration. She stared into her eyes in the mirror, forcing her pupils to dilate, again and again, she laughed, amused by her own actions and turned away from the mirror. 

She stepped into the bath after drawing the curtains and sighed, switching the tap on and waiting for the water to heat up. The overhead shower pelted her with water droplets, and she allowed her stress to leave her system as she thoroughly scrubbed every part of her clean. She was rarely allowed to stay in the shower for longer than a couple minutes – never mind using their hot water. 

When Winter finished, she climbed out of the tub and got to drying her body as quickly as she could, putting her underwear on. She still had a sickening list of chores to do this morning so unfortunately, no matter how long she wanted to stay underneath the hot water, she needed to hurry up. 

When she had finished, she put on a white buttoned shirt and pulled a random navy jumper that was too big for her small frame over her head. She shrugged on some black leggings, preferring to be comfortable for all the chores she needed to finish. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time, throwing her hair into a high pony she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. 

Winter quietly made her way down the stairs, ducking her head as she made it to the last step, her stepfather had raised his hand and smacked the back of her head. She flinched and sucked in a breath as he twirled a piece of her hair in his hands, "so, Winter, good to see you've finally gotten up." Winter nodded, "yeah, good morning, sir"

He looked towards his wife who sat by the coffee table, she waved her hand in front of her nose as she stared at Winter, realization struck him and he nodded turning to look at Winter," you smell better, have you not made the breakfast yet so you could shower? Prioritizing yourself as always I see."

Winter furrowed her eyebrows, "Madam asked me to scrub thoroughly in the shower, so I don't get my stench anywhere-" He rolled his eyes, "well that's not what she told me - are you saying Mrs Sonnet is a liar?"

Winter repeatedly shook her head, "no, of course not; I would never-" He sighed and mumbled something under his breath so she couldn't hear him. 

"I suppose it's alright, you're late enough as it is – wouldn't want to hold you back from doing your chores." Winter nodded and bowed her head, "how generous, thank you sir" He waved her off, "nonsense, now go fetch the mail before you heat our breakfast."

Bowing as she moved past them, Winter walked through the archway, down the stairs and closed the kitchen door, looking around the dark hallway. The lightbulb had long since blown, Mr Sonnet, who didn't trust Winter with electrical tasks, said he would hire a repairman but has yet to do so. Winter used the small glow of light coming from the window above the closed kitchen door and walked towards the front door where a shoe-rack stood, the shoes skilfully placed. 

She reached out and grabbed the mail from its place on the carpeted floor, directly beside the rack and sorted through them like she did every morning. There were the usual water and electric bills, along with a couple of letters. She read through the names, finding a letter of her own. 

Her light eyebrows raised, "I have a letter?" she whispered it so softly she was sure her family hadn't heard it, she heard shuffling as the kitchen door opened and thought fast. She raised her jumper and shoved the letter in the lining of her leggings, above the shirt. Mr Sonnet walked out looking unpleased, "Winter, I asked you to get the mail not deliver it - what's taking so long?" Winter blinked, "huh? Oh. Sorry sir, here you have it." 

Winter handed him the stack of letters and smiled, "Is that all you need sir? I need to reheat your breakfast-" He nodded, "yes, go get our breakfasts ready." She bowed to him as she walked away, "oh, and Winter?" Winter stopped and turned to face him, "yes sir?" He sniffed once, "get up this late again, and you'll be making another visit to the shed." She shivered as old memories resurfaced, "of course sir."

She ran back into the kitchen and got started on her morning chores, washing the dishes as her parent's breakfast heated up. Once she was done serving their food, she went out to the back garden and mowed their lawn. Winter must have spent all day running around doing the chores on her list. 

Finally, after a long and tiring day, Winter had finished, she sat down on top of her creaky bed and sighed. She had felt the letter pinch her stomach all day and wanted to read it so bad, she couldn't comprehend someone sending her a letter - in all her twelve years of living she had never received one. 

She looked at the shiny green ink and tore the letter open, not even bothering to notice the crest stamp. 

The letter said, 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

'Dear Miss Sonnet, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,'

It was signed as, "Minerva McGonagall" Winter laughed, "School of witchcraft and wizardry huh? If only it were real..." Winter noticed there was another page and rolled her eyes, "just how dedicated are these pranksters?" The second page looked as followed:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

It was signed by someone else, 'Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'

Winter laughed, "there's no way this is real, I mean - it's gotta be a joke." She turned the letter's envelope around to read the writing, "Miss W. Grey Sonnet, first-story bedroom, Misty Bridge Avenue. Sharnwick." Winter gasped, throwing the letter to the corner of her bedroom, she was so shocked she didn't hear her mother come in until it was too late. 

She walked towards what Winter just threw and carefully picked it up, "what's this, Winter? Keeping secret letters are you?" Winter shook her head violently, "no, it's not like that ma'am - it's just a prank letter." Mrs Sonnet squinted, reading the letter, "let me decide that for myself."

It was silent as Mrs Sonnet took in the information, eventually, she laughed, "I should have known you weren't normal from the day you were born-" Winter turned her head, "what do you mean, ma'am?" Mrs Sonnet shrieked for her husband to come and when he came running into the door she shoved the letter in his face.


	2. On My Own

He read it again and again but couldn't make sense of it, "she's not going to some magic school in the middle of nowhere. That's final." Winter shook her head, "hold on - why can't I? I've done every single thing you've asked of me since the day I could walk. Whether you asked me to get straight A's or do a mountain of chores daily I did it all without complaint." 

They nodded, "yes, and you will continue to do that - if you don't then who will, Win?" they looked at each other and laughed and Winter had her mind made up. She was going to that school whether they agreed with her or not.

Winter looked at the pair of them, "I'm sorry for acting up, but I really want to go to this school and I deserve your permission, after all these years of me blindly following you." Her father raised his arm, she flinched but he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be going and that's final. I don't care what you have to say about it." He ripped the letter into pieces and she had to stop herself from causing a scene. She stayed in character, Winter nodded, "ah, I suppose your mind is made up then?" They both nodded, "isn't yours Winter?" her mother asked, she looked down, "Yeah, it definitely is, ma'am."

Winter spent some time chatting with her family before climbing into bed and wishing them a goodnight. They switched off her light and closed the door, she had waited for them to head upstairs to their room before she got out of bed. 

Winter shoved some of her clothes into the satchel she kept under her bed and got dressed quickly, throwing a woolly jumper on, over her white shirt, she pulled some checkered trousers from her drawer and tied the laces on her boots. She looked around her room, shoving her essentials into the bag until she was satisfied she hadn't forgotten anything. 

She shrugged the satchel over her shoulders and opened her bedroom door, silently making her way through the house until she reached the entrance doorway. She stared at the wooden door uneasily, she gulped, hand moving to grasp the handle. 

She opened the door, the squeaky sound of the door's hinges moving made her cringe and she attempted to open it faster to save time. It ended up waking both her parents who came downstairs to see what the problem was, instantly Winter flinched, yanking the door handle so the door would open. It was one of those doors that after a certain point opened slowly, automatically, she couldn't make it go faster. 

Winter groaned as her parents footprints increased, she tapped her feet anxiously and stared at the small gap the door had made. She shrugged off her satchel and threw it outside the door, shimmying her way through the door and to the outside. Her father had ran down and when Winter was almost completely free, he had snatched her by her hand. She exclaimed as he pulled her arm as hard as he could, "oh no you don't - you're staying with us Winter." Winter cried as he squeezed her wrist too hard, she heard something snap and cringed back. 

Winter put one foot against the door and pushed with all her might, willing it to be forced shut, it worked, her father pulled away as the door closed in on him. She had almost moved away in time, her fingers getting caught in the struggle. She grits her teeth and used her good hand to grab her bag, running into the forest by her house she ran as fast and hard as she could. 

Winter huffed, hunched over with her hand on her knee, her right hand that had been injured in the struggle hung limply from her side. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a couple seconds of respite as she caught her breath. She looked around but all she could see were trees, she threw her head back and let the tears fall. 

After a couple minutes had passed she swore she heard a noise, she opened her eyes and saw a flying car above her head. She blinked, before realising what that meant and waving her good arm around, "wait, stop! Help!" The car was going to leave without her so she did what any sane person would do and she threw a rock at it, her first couple tries were misses but she finally hit the roof of the car and cheered excitedly. 

The car levitated for a second as the people inside seemed to discuss what happened, Winter resumed her screaming, "Hey! please I know you can see me-" They finally noticed her and flew the car down to where she was, Winter looked at them with tears streaming down her face. 

They got out of the vehicle, there were four in total - two tall, lanky men with ginger hair who looked identical, and two smaller boys probably around her age if she had to guess. She stared at the one with glasses, "please, I mean you no harm - I know you're from Hogwarts..." They stared, the twins laughed, "she's lost it" "gone mad she has" She smiled, "I'm not mad, I got a letter you see - but I'm not sure how to get to the school and I just so happened to see a flying car and pieced things together." 

The dark-haired boy nodded his head, "you're in your first year then? you look our age though" She shook her head, "I just turned twelve, I'm not sure what year that means I go into." He nodded again, "you're in our year - but you just received a letter?" Winter nodded her head, "strange that is." "you're telling me, George."

The smaller ginger boy stared at her, "say, what's your name?" Winter looked at him, "oh, sorry, let me introduce myself - I'm Winter, it's nice to make your acquaintance." They introduced themselves one by one and spent the next ten or so minutes getting to know each other. 

Harry looked at her, "so let me get this straight, you just need a ride to Hogwarts?" Winter nodded, "yes, otherwise, I'm stuck here with no way of getting to the school." Fred and George turned back to look at the car, "but it's already a tight squeeze, where will you go?" She frowned, looking away. 

Harry and Ron who were looking at her gave each other a look, "she's coming with us-"-if Hedwig's cage goes on top of her she'll fit no problem" Winter looked back up and smiled at the boys, "thank you so much, sorry I don't mean to intrude-" They shook their heads, "you won't be intruding, Winter, besides someone has to teach you all about Hogwarts before you arrive." 

She nodded, "yeah, I don't exactly know a lot about magic other than cars can apparently fly?" They laughed and moved closer towards the car, "c'mon, let's take you home Winter."

Winter climbed into the car and found herself smiling, "home" She wasn't aware four boys were staring at her with the same expression. When she looked back at them they looked away and cleared their throats. 

The car ride was silent but Winter didn't mind, her arm ached badly and she focused on her breathing to get through the pain. Harry had turned around, "we're going to the Weasley's house first, from there it's getting school supplies and then Hogwarts - you sure that's okay with you?" Winter nodded, "yup" He nodded back at her and turned to face the front. 

She saw the greenery around them and gasped, Ron turned and looked at her, Winter smiled at him, "beautiful isn't it?" He nodded, still staring at her, "she sure is" Fred and George shot Ron a look from their seats in the front and back respectively and Ron was glad Winter wasn't paying attention. 

They arrived at the Weasley's house and everyone quietly got out of the vehicle, Winter allowed them to guide her through their house. One of the twins opened the window to unlock the door, "come on" Once the door was unlocked he ushered them inside, "okay, come on - shh" Winter walked behind his twin and had to surprise the surprise she felt when she took everything in.

Magic was everywhere in that house, the dishes were doing themselves, and something was knitting itself. Winter was beyond surprise, so much so, that she didn't bother paying attention to the boys who were whispering amongst themselves. 

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron whispered, and Winter could have jumped in her skin when a lady who looked oddly similar to the ginger trio appeared out of nowhere. 

"Where have you been?" She walked closer towards Harry, "how wonderful to see you dear" before turning towards what Winter assumed were her sons and placing her hands on her hips. 

"no note - bed's empty, car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen." As Mrs Weasley raised her voice, Winter found herself feeling scared, so she hid behind Fred who wordlessly stood straighter. 

She focused on her breathing as their conversation continued, paying no mind to it until Mrs Weasley had noticed her. 

"Oh, hello, I didn't realize we had a guest over - and whose this?" Winter was frozen, Fred helped nudge her slightly, "this is Winter, we picked her up along the way - she received her letter but had no way of getting to Hogwarts."

Mrs Weasley frowned, "oh really? come forward dear, I won't bite." Winter looked up at Fred who nodded comfortingly and she left her spot from behind him. 

Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "well aren't you a pretty little thing, Winter was it?" Winter nodded, "My name's Molly Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Winter smiled, extending her left arm out, "pleasure to make your acquaintance, sorry I've come unannounced." Winter looked at Harry, "Please don't get too upset at them - they really did me a favour and from what it sounds like - they've done Harry one too." 

Mrs Weasley laughs, "I wasn't too mad at them dear, now come, you must be starving, have a seat - I'll fix up some food for everyone." Winter smiled at her, "thank you, ma'am." Everyone was taken aback by Winter but ignored it and sat down.

Winter stood staring at the seats, wondering which seat was okay for her to go to. There was a space available beside Ron but she wasn't sure he wanted her to sit beside him. 

Fred looked up at her, "go on, sit down" Winter looked at him, "yes, I'm just not sure...where exactly to sit." Fred and George laughed, "on a chair, of course, Winter, here there's a seat beside Ron - take it."

Winter bowed her head at Fred and walked towards the empty seat by Ron, "well then, excuse me." She sat beside him and used her left hand to silently pick at the food Mrs Weasley had placed in front of her.

She really needed to fix her right arm, but it would have to wait until she's alone. She zoned out the conversations around her, taking small bites of her food here and there, she was so tired. She wondered if her family had gone looking for her when she left, they knew where she was technically so she wasn't missing. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Mrs Weasley calling her name, "Winter dear, do you not like the food?" Winter blinked, "hm? Oh, no - it's delicious, sorry, long day clearly got rid of my appetite." Mrs Weasley nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose it must have been, getting your letter and all - what did your family say about it?"

Winter gulped, taking in a deep breath, "oh, they aren't too familiar with magic so they weren't really sure how to react."

Mrs Weasley looked at her, "how come they aren't taking you to Hogwarts? I'm sure if you responded to the letter the school would let you know how to get to it." Winter wasn't sure how to reply so she lied, "they said their goodbye's to me at home, I was supposed to take a bus to London but I got lost hence how I ended up meeting everyone."

"Oh, makes sense I guess, well not to worry, Winter. After we've all eaten, we'll take the floo to Diagon Alley and from there we'll reach Hogwarts!" 

Winter furrowed her eyebrows, "diagon alley? Floo?" Fred shook his head, "we will explain later on." She nodded and tucked into the food as Mr Weasley came through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave Kudos and a comment - it makes all the difference!


	3. Welcome to your new home

Winter greeted the dad briefly and made her introduction, ignoring the conversations around her and digging into the food instead. After some time had passed, an owl hit the window, it was carrying post just like the letter she had received the night before. 

Percy, their older brother, had received the post from the owl, handing Winter and Harry letters that looked identical to the one she received the day before. Winter looked confused, "but, I've already received one - it's at home, why do I have another one." Ron turned to her, "I dunno, you got any ideas, Harry?" Harry who had been reading the list looked up, "well, she needs the list to buy things-" Ron exhaled, "true, that would be smart of Dumbledore." 

A little bit of time had once again past and Winter found herself opposite their fireplace, the youngest daughter of the Weasley family, Ginny, had been sneaking side glances at her since she first saw her. Winter didn't know what she did to offend the girl but she pushed past it anyways. 

Mrs Weasley grabbed a handful of soot from the fireplace, she asked Ron to go first to show both Harry and Winter how it was. Winter jumped in her skin when the green flames appeared, brushing into Fred accidentally, she turned around to look at him, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-" He waved it off, "not to Worry, Winter, you're next!" 

"It's easy Win, just grab a handful of powder, stand in the fireplace and shout 'Diagon Alley' as clearly as you can. Then throw the powder into the fireplace with you and boom, you've been successfully flooed." 

Winter looked at the twins incredulously, "surely it's not that simple George, what if I make a mistake in the pronunciation - where would I end up?" They laughed, "you won't get it wrong silly-" "-and if you do, we'll find you-" "because that's what we're here for!"

Winter smiled, Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, "Harry, why don't you try it first?" He shook his head but they had ushered him forward, he did as he was told and said the phrase, "diagonally" but he said it as one word. 

In a poof he had disappeared, Winter blinked rapidly, she looked at Mrs Weasley, "what just happened?" Mrs Weasley smiled, "not to worry dear, why don't you join Ron and one of us will look for Harry?"

Winter shook her head, "I'll be with Harry, we will try to find you guys once we know where we are."

Mrs Weasley nodded her head, "okay, dear, in you go." Winter copied everything exactly as Harry had done, and in a poof of green flames, she had exited this dirty fireplace. 

"Woah-" Harry caught her easily, "easy, Winter, I got you" Winter smiled, "Harry, I came for you - we have to meet with the others. First though, where are we?"

He shook his head and she began to look around, "not sure Winter, seems like some sort of voodoo shop?" He shuddered, "maybe" 

Winter was distracted by the different heads on the shelves, she didn't notice Harry hold hands with a creepy statue until it was too late. His hand was trapped by it, she heard him exclaim out and ran towards him, "Harry-" She pulled with him to get the handoff of his, and looked up. Someone was approaching the store, she whispered it to him, "Harry, someone's coming - what do we do?" "Almost got it, Winter, I'll be free soon - in the meantime go hide inside the coffin."

She looked around and tried to find what he meant, she saw what he called a coffin and turned her head, "I don't think that's a coffin Harr-" "whatever, just hide before they come and see you!"

She opened the - whatever it was called, and climbed in, quieting her breathing as she looked through the peephole. Harry had clawed his way out of the hand's grip and joined her in the confined space. 

She bent down and hovered on her knees so he would have more space, her eyes were shut tight as she tried not to let the old memories resurface. She heard the door open and tried to focus on that. 

Harry looked down at her, "Win, get up-" He was really quiet, she shook her head, mouthing, 'no, it's okay - you need more space than I do.' 

She heard the all too familiar wack of a cane and shot up, looking through the peephole. A boy with fair skin stood beside one of the many items of the shop, his hair was platinum blonde and slicked back, his head turned towards the man she assumed to be his father. The father stood taller than him, long flowing hair the same colour as the boy's, he carried himself in a way that Winter was all too familiar with. 

His voice was sharp, "Don't touch anything, Draco." The boy, who she now knew was called Draco, replied much like she would have for her own father, "yes, father." 

Winter pieced the similarities together and catalogued them for another time, her heart was racing and Harry covered her mouth with his hand to quieten her breathing.

She moved to look at him, he whispered in her ear, "you're breathing too loud." She nodded and continued to stare at Draco, something about him didn't seem right - she couldn't place it. 

He looked around the room, observing everything, only pausing momentarily once when his father called his name. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was happening, although neither was she. 

Draco moved towards Winter and Harry's hiding spot and she held her breath, Draco touched the box's face gently and Winter got a good look at his face.

His light eyes looked so beautiful, she blushed behind Harry's hand, she had never seen a more attractive person than the one in front of her right now. She was lost in thought, and when Draco's father whacked the box with his cane, she flinched, almost blowing their cover.

"What did I say?" She saw it in Draco's eyes, the pure look of terror before he turned to face his father. She was once again reminded of herself, just who was this Draco boy?

"Touch nothing." His voice sounded like music to her ears. 

"Exactly." Draco's father's voice reminded her more and more of Mr Sonnet's every time she heard it.

"Sorry father." Winter didn't know who this, 'Draco' was but she knew she would soon find out. 

Draco and his father left the shop and the shop keeper went somewhere in the back. Harry took this as their chance and left the shop as quick as he could.

The shop keeper had grabbed Winter by her top, "looking for something?" Harry pulled her away from the shop keeper, "sorry, we're just in the wrong place." He left the shop in a hurry, hand still firmly intertwined with Winter's.

On their way out from the shop and on their way to meeting the Weasley's, Harry had shielded Winter from any person that walked too close to them. 

After they were swarmed by what Winter assumed was evil witches and wizards, a not so familiar voice called out to Harry. 

"Harry?" The person was the tallest man Winter had ever seen, with long flowing brown hair and a beard half his hair's length. 

Harry had responded to him, "Hagrid!" "What do you think you're doing down here? Come on." 

Winter was disorientated from the amount of people running around. Harry squeezed her hand and turned to give her a reassuring look as they ran after Hagrid. 

"Who do we have 'ere?" Hagrid looked down at Winter who bowed her head to him, "How d'you do, I'm Winter." Hagrid nodded, "well, Winter, it's nice ter meet ya." Winter smiled at Hagrid who turned to Harry, "seriously, you're a mess, Harry. Skulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place - not to mention you brought a new student with you." 

Harry looked down defeatedly and Winter piped up, "we didn't mean to end up in Knock- whatever. We tried to floo to Diagon alley but said it wrongly."

Hagrid nodded, "it's alright, Winter. Just tryin' ta' scare em is all." Harry shook his head as they walked, "I was lost, I--" He furrowed his eyebrows, "hang on, what were you doing there then?"

Hagrid had explained his reasoning but Winter had stopped paying attention, she thought about that boy, Draco, and what his story was. 

After some walking, they had met up with a girl, Hermione, another one of Harry's friends. 

She looked excited to see them, "Harry! Hagrid!" she turned to me, "I don't believe we've met?" I shook my head, Harry pointed at me, "this is Winter, 'Mione. She's a new student." I made my introductions to Hermione then blocked out the rest of their conversation, walking behind them as they met up with everyone else. 

They arrived at a bookshop Winter didn't catch the name of, Mrs Weasley and the rest of them were waiting in line for something. They beamed at harry when they noticed him, Fred and George waving at Winter happily. 

"Harry, Winter - thank goodness, we'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." She pat us both down and as someone announced 'Gilderoy Lockhart' she had gasped and turned away from us. 

Winter was beyond confused, she looked at Ron questioningly, "mum fancies him." Winter laughed, and Mrs Weasley playfully pushed Ron. 

Winter smiled at their antics and looked around, she had spotted a blonde boy at the top of the stairs and didn't waste her opportunity. She turned to Harry, "Harry, I'm going to browse through the books okay? Call me when you're done and I'll be right over." He looked at her, "oh let me go with you-" but it was too late, Mr Lockhart had spotted him and wouldn't let him go that easily. 

Harry was being whisked away, yelling a quick "don't wander too far" to Winter who was already climbing the stairs. 

He was peering down, directly above Harry and that book author. He didn't look upset or anything just seemed to be focusing on what was happening below him.

Winter walked towards him, "enjoying the view?" He turned around and looked at her, "now I am, for sure" 

Winter laughed, "I'm Winter - Draco I'm assuming?" His eyebrow furrowed slightly, "how do you know my name-" she smiled at him, "what other slicked back, platinum blonde haired Hogwarts student is there?" 

It was Draco's turn to laugh, "true, I am quite well known among my peers - although I don't know you?" 

Winter walked closer so she was side by side with him, "well, I'm not sure I've not seen you before." 

He shook his head, "no, I'd remember someone as pretty as you." 

Winter found herself blushing and smiled once again, "you ain't so bad yourself, handsome, say - can I take a seat?" 

She pointed at the seat beside where he was standing and he nodded, "sure- go ahead." 

She sat beside him, massaging her arm as she willed the pain to go away. He seemed to notice, "something wrong with your arm?" Her eyes flicked up to lock with his, there was genuine concern in them. 

She sighed, "oh you know...family stuff." He blinked and seemed to realize what she meant, "oh. Right - let me see what I can do, I may or may not have some experience in that field."

Winter beamed at him, "don't worry about it, Draco, I just need to rest." He shook his head, "no, we both know that isn't what you need right now - let me see it. Promise I won't tell anyone." She frowned, "how will I know you'll keep your promise?" "A Slytherin always keeps their promises." 

Winter sighed, rolling up her sleeve and showing him the arm, "fine, I don't know what that means but I'll trust you, Draco." 

He thanked her and examined her wrist first, noting the bruising around it that made the shape of handprints he found himself getting worked up. He calmed himself down, he just met her, he wasn't sure why he was instantly reacting in that way. He supposed it was because it felt like they'd known each other for years. 

He knew her wrist was probably dislocated if it wasn't broken, he moved onto her hand where two fingers had completely changed colour. 

He winced, "well, your wrist is either sprained or broken - although I'd say sprained is probably the right answer. Two of your fingers have broken, they'll need an x-Ray to see what the problem is." 

Winter nodded, "thanks Draco, so - enough about my miserable life; what're you doing here anyways." He smiled, "trust me, I've had my fair share of miserable - you don't need to dismiss your troubles like that." 

Winter looked at him curiously, "I won't tell your secrets either, I'm not a Slytherin but I still promise." 

He nodded, "for some odd reason, I actually trust you." 

He sighed, "I dunno, all my life I've been trying to make my father proud but it seems nothing I do is good enough." 

She nodded, "how does he react when you do something dissatisfactory?" He looked down, "depends on what I've done really but let's just say that cane of his isn't just to help him walk." 

"Oh my god Dray that must have been so hard for you to go through." He looked at her with a smile. "-co. Draco, sorry I didn't mean to give you a nickname." 

Draco shook his head, "no, feel free to call me that - and I'll call you Win instead of Winter; deal?" 

Winter shook his hand, "deal" they smiled at each other and continued to speak about lighter things until Winter noticed her friends were leaving. 

She got up, "sorry, looks like the people I came with are leaving - I gotta go. Hopefully see you in school yeah? Don't be a stranger."  
Draco got up too, noticing his dad walking in, "yeah, dad's there I gotta go too." 

Winter walked down the stairs and said hello to Fred who hugged her. "'Ello Winter, how are we?" Winter smiled at him, "we are doing great!" He nodded, "that's great, Win." Fred noticed Draco's dad the same time everyone else did, he found himself pulling Winter so she was behind him, hidden from the dad's sight.

Winter looked at Draco by the stairs, he was already looking at her, a small reassuring smile made it's way onto her face, Winter mouthed, 'you've got this.' 

Draco smiled at her quickly, nodding his head, before turning his attention back to his dad. Winter held Fred's hand tightly as Lucius insulted her new friends, she had more than one reason to hate him. When Mr Weasley finally turned up she almost sighed in relief, their protector was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t forget to comment/kudos it really makes all the difference!


	4. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad! user @singularibye I've added a photo of the present at the end of the Wattpad chapter but I can't add it here so if you're curious you can check it out x

Winter thought back to before Mr Weasley joined, she had been watching Draco. He looked at her, smirking slightly as he read through a random book. She watched as he locked eyes with her, mischief sparkled within his and he had ripped the page out of the book. 

Winter laughed slightly, shaking her head. Draco's smile faltered as he watched the window, he stood straighter and met her eyes, 'I'm sorry' he mouthed. 

She had noticed as soon as he saw his dad coming his whole attitude changed. He pranced up in front of Harry, "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Harry just looked at him, not really saying anything, but Draco continued. 

"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." The smaller Weasley who kept glaring at Winter every time she approached Harry stood in front of him. 

"Leave him alone." Draco laughed, "look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Winter saw Draco's smirk falter as his father's cane made contact with his shoulder. 

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." She glared at Draco's father although she was hidden away out of his line of sight. 

Winter couldn't stand it when he approached Harry and acted civil, not when he treats his son like garbage. Draco had moved by the staircase where he originally was in the first place, Winter moved her head, trying to lock eyes with him but he remained locked on his father. She half zoned into the conversation, zoning out as soon as Draco's father introduced himself. 

"So his name is Lucius Malfoy?" Fred looked down at Winter, "hm?" but she shook her head, "no, nothing, don't worry about it." 

Lucius had been checking out Harry's scar when he heard Winter, his eyes shot up, "Is there another I haven't met yet?" Instantly, Fred stood straighter, George helping hide Winter. Ron shook his head and Harry remained silent, glaring at Lucius. 

Draco had pipped up, "Granger is here too, father." Lucius looked at Draco who was staring at Hermione, "you must be Miss Granger." 

He looked at Draco for confirmation and looked back at her when he was sure, "yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents." Hermione looked back at her family, "Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius had pipped up.

Winter wasn't sure what that was but she didn't like the tone Lucius used when he said it. As Lucius started insulting the Weasley's Mr Weasley had walked up and Winter had sighed, knowing it was over. 

It didn't take long for Mr Weasley to usher everyone out, Winter had been wedged in between Fred and George, out of sight from Lucius. She met Draco's eyes as she was pulled outside and smiled. 'It was nice to meet you' Draco had mouthed, Winter's smile grew, 'you too' she mouthed back.

They went around Diagon Alley getting everything they needed for school. Winter wasn't sure how she would pay for any of her supplies but Mrs Weasley had offered to pay for her things. Winter had of course refused, "oh, no Ma'am, it's quite alright-" but Molly wasn't taking no for an answer.

She broke away from the larger group, Mrs Wealsey had held her hand tightly as she weaved them through the crowds. "I remember most of the thing's you will need but bring out the letter, deary, just in case." Winter shook her head, "no, Ma'am please - it's okay if I could just use England's currency-"

Mrs Weasley had stopped in her tracks, "of course, Gringotts Bank!" Winter wasn't sure she knew what Mrs Weasley meant by that but followed her all the same. 

They had appeared at the bank faster than she expected, Mrs Weasley ushered her inside and spoke to one of the workers. Winter was so nervous she kept squeezing her bad wrist, eyes locked to the ground. 

Time seemed to pass by for Winter, she looked around the bank where Goblins were the workers, the room seemed to spin and she was suddenly aware of how close the floor looked to her. She was stopped from her journey by someone who held her bridal style, they smelt familiar, like what she would smell running through the woods. Her eyelids felt so heavy but she fought to stay awake.

She looked up at the person who was carrying her, "who-" they shhed her, "shh, Win, it's okay, get some sleep." Their voice sounded like music to her ears, she smiled, "are you, my guardian angel?"

She heard him chuckle, "that depends - do you want me to be your guardian angel?" Winter smiled, closing her eyes, she yawned, "I'll always want you just as you are, Dray." He stopped walking, "how'd you know it was me?" But her eyes had closed and he could hear her soft breathing even out. 

Draco smiled, Mrs Wealsey had been walking beside the pair silently, this was a side to Draco she had never known existed. She smiled at them, and tapped Draco's shoulder gently, "the worker said you can just set her to rest in that room opposite. You didn't have to carry her the whole way, thank you Draco." 

Draco shook his head, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for her." Molly nodded, "I know dear, but still, thank you." Behind them, Lucius had been asking for the whereabouts of his son, Draco instinctively walked faster, Molly Weasley matching his pace. 

Draco lay Winter on the free bed gently, smiling as she cuddled against the pillow. Molly smiled at them, "how long have you known each other?" Draco blinked, looking up at her. 

"Not long actually - I just met her today. " Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows, "come again?" Draco found himself laughing, "yeah, it's crazy - but it feels like I've known her my whole life. Something always felt missing in my life, like a part of me was empty..." He looked at Winter's sleeping face and grasped her hand gently, "...but then she came along, and suddenly I don't feel so empty." 

He flushed as if he had just realized what he said and looked at Molly Weasley, "d-don't repeat this to anyone, you hear?" She chuckled, "your father won't be hearing about this, Draco, so don't worry."

Winter groaned and Draco was by her side in an instant, helping her sit up from the bed, Winter smiled at him, "Dray, I didn't know you were here!" He nodded, "yeah, I was getting my allowance for the school supplies - so imagine my surprise when I see you almost topple over." Molly smiled, "thank heaven's Draco's fast, he got to you before your head hit the ground." 

It was Winter's turn to flush, she looked up at them, "sorry for causing trouble for you guys." Draco sighed, "so you're aware?" Winter looked at him, "yeah, I didn't mean to faint thoug-" A grin spread across his face, "if you know, then look after yourself so it won't happen again."

Molly nodded, "whilst I wouldn't have put it that way, yes, please look after yourself dear - I wouldn't know who to contact if something happened to you." Winter was brought back to reality, she looked down, "my family isn't available for contact if something happens, I'm sorry but could you help me instead?" 

Molly hummed, "of course, I'll need to meet your parents at some point though, dear." Draco gave Winter a knowing look and helped her out of the bed, disregarding Molly's cries for Winter to stay put and rest for a bit longer.

Winter brushed her off, "I still need to get to Hogwarts, Ma'am, I can't do that from here." Molly sighed, "yes, but you still need to buy your supplies somehow-" Winter shot her a look and blushed, Draco raised his light eyebrow. 

"You mean she still doesn't have any supplies?" Molly nodded, "yes, well, we were trying to see if she had been left an account here before going shopping but it appears they've never heard of her."

Draco nodded, walking Winter to the entrance of the room, he sighed after hearing his father's calls, "sorry but I gotta go - see you in school, yeah?" Winter nodded, "thank's for all your help, Dray, bye~" 

Some more time had passed and Winter caught up with everyone at the train station, she smiled at the twins as they said their hello's. Harry nodded to Winter, his eyes stared at her arm where a bandage had been wrapped around her injured wrist and fingers as she slept. 

Winter looked around, smiling nervously, "it's nothing Harry, c'mon! I wanna go to Hogwarts" She dragged him to the front and after watching everyone else, she ran through the platforms 9 and 10. 

Hermione and her made their way onto the train and sat in a booth together, she had wondered why the platform hadn't worked for Harry or Ron and looked at Hermione. She had smiled at Winter and motioned for her to sit beside her,

Winter shook her head, dropping her satchel on her seat and fishing a small wrapped box out of it. Hermione smiled at her, "what's that, Winter?" Winter looked at her, "I'll be right back, just gotta go do something first."

She waved goodbye to Hermione and searched amongst the booths for Draco. Eventually, she found him outside a booth about to go in. She called out to him, "Dray!" He turned and looked at her, a smile gracing his lips, "Win, when did you get here?" 

Winter smiled, "not too long ago, it took me a while to find you - I just wanted to properly thank you for everything you've done for me today. Truly means so much to me, Dray, it feels like I've known you my whole life." 

He rubbed his neck, "I feel the same, Win, but you don't need to thank me - I can't explain it but you've helped me way more than I have for you." She laughed, "I doubt that - but anyways, here's a gift from me to you."

She handed him the box and he opened it, it was a simple silver bracelet that was intertwined almost like a snake. She smiled, "it's called a snake bone bracelet - I couldn't pay for anything in Diagon Alley but I saw it in London and thought it would look sick on you." 

His smile was watery as he slid it on his wrist, "I dunno what to say, Win, thank you-" She beamed at him, "you don't need to thank me, but if you really want to - there is one thing you can do..." His reply was instantaneous, "tell me what it is, I'll almost do anything"

"Become my guardian angel for real!" He laughed, "I wasn't sure if you remembered that-" "of course I do, I'm the one that said it after all."

"Fair enough, I'll be your...guardian angel - whatever that means." She sniffled and rubbed her arms as a chill ran through her. 

"It's simple really, just always be with me - whether that's being by my side or just being friends with me. I don't know what house I'll be placed in, and I'm a school year below you so I understand we can't always be together... but don't forget about me...and I won't forget about you."

Draco pat her head gently with his right hand, where the bracelet shined in the light, "deal, Win." Winter didn't know what was expected of her at Hogwarts, but she already had friends she cared deeply about and that was all she would focus on right now. She would create her own fate, and she could feel that Draco would be a huge part of that fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to Kudos and comment! it really helps keep me motivated~

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to comment and Kudos to let me know if you’ve enjoyed - it really makes all the difference!


End file.
